Azraeth Draken
Draken (Formerly known as Fat Scalper) is an American retired professional wrestler, who wrestles for GTS Wrestling. He was a 1 time GTS Champion, as well as 2 time GTS Hardcore Champion. https://mobile.twitter.com/undrtkerkane HEEL History Draken first started appearing in Grim's videos under the nickname "Fat Scalper", often scalping toys during Ebenezer Mittlesdorf's toy hunts. In 2016, Scalper officially joined D-Generation Fat by being their referee until he turned on Grim later that same year. Draken started competing in GTS as Fat Scalper, he has spent most of his GTS Career as a heel, but has also been a member of D-Generation Fat. During the rivalry between D-Generation Fat and Clown Corp, Scalper was recruited by the clowns. During the Christmas Chaos match, Scalper entered the match late and announced his new name as Draken and chokeslammed Tommy Salami onto a pile of Legos, before pinning him to receive the final present, the GTS Championship, Draken's first championship. He held the title for 2 weeks before losing it to the returning Manabo. Draken also competed in the inaugural GTS Regal Rumble as the 28th entrant, where he was able to eliminate Joe Wolf and Matt Castle before being eliminated himself. At Grimamania, Draken competed in a 6 man Hardcore Scramble match for the GTS Hardcore Championship, he was able to pin the reigning champion, Oliver Clothesoff to win the title and escape, becoming the new GTS Hardcore Champion. He lost the title (off-screen) to Tony Emerald at Easter Assault. After Grimamania, he began to appear sporadically and later took a long hiatus. He returned at GTS Quadruple Crown Tournament, winning the Hardcore title but was lost to Kurt Bale. In between this, Grim announced in an April 2018 vlog that he released Draken from GTS in late 2017 due to his age and mentioning "Whenever he wrestles now, he looks like he's about to die". He returned to GTS on the Vlog channel, as an associate of KillJoy the Clown, being (Kayfabe) mad at Grim for releasing him from GTS. On the April 27th episode Draken returned and defeated Dunlop to win the Youtube Wrestling figures heavyweight championship however duopoly cashed in his golden egg that he won and it was a immediate rematch for the title which Duhop won after this Draken has not been seen on GTS again so this was probably his last match in his GTS career.He made his return in September 2019 joining Legendary In wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Chokeslam * Signature Moves ** Big boot ** Clawhold ** Multiple clothesline variations ***Running ***Short-arm ** Running splash to a grounded opponent, with theatrics * Nicknames ** "Shamu" ** "Fat Scalper Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** GTS Championship (1 time) ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (2 times) ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - GTS Championship Entrance Theme Category:Male Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Fat people Category:Assholes Category:GTS Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Monsters Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:Non assholes Category:Tweeners Category:Retired Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions